dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bak Chang
Bak Chan is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Appearance Bak Chan is a slender man with short messy blonde hair which falls over his face. As Head of the Asia Branch, he wears a white coat which in his case is customized into a tight-fitting waist length jacket with the rose cross on the left side. He usually wears Italian style boots and also a beret with a tassel and spirit stone on the top. Bak has tattoos on both his arms. He is also very short for his age being the same height as Allen even though he is twice his age.chapter 196 pages 17, 21, 23 Personality Like Komui Lee, he is a man aware of his duties and the dark legacies surrounding the Order. Even not being a Conformer, he is able to perform some spells, mostly to control the structure of the headquarters thanks to the seal created by his great-grandfather and the blood of Chan's clan. Bak is a responsible leader. It's said his intellect is a triumph of the Asia Branch. Due the noble-like upbringing Bak refers to himself as "Ore-sama" (which can be translated as: "my honorable self", "divine me", or "the great me") when he is angry (more specifically, angry at Fo), but otherwise he usually calls himself "boku" (a less formal way for noble males to refer of themselves). When he experiences strong emotional disturbance, he breaks into hives - all of those incidents are treated as life threatening by Wong. Bak has tendency to cry without his own knowing. Bak has a huge crush on Lenalee and even "stalks" her a little bit by taking photos of her. History Bak is a son of Tui Chan and Edgar Chan MartinD.Gray-man volume 20 - additional materials - Twi Chang and Edgar Chang Maltin character profiles. He was raised like a prince and had very strict educationD.Gray-man volume 20 - additional materials - Twi Chang character profile. His mother believed that it will provide him position of a supervisor so he could change the negative aspects of the Black orderD.Gray-man volume 20 - additional materials - Twi Chang character profile. Bak Chan is the leader of the Black Order's Asia Branch, a post occupied also by his great-grandfather, maternal grandfather and mother, Tui Chang (and perhaps the other generations of his family). Before becoming the Asia Branch Chief, he once served as a Section Chief in the Northern Sector of the Asia Branch. He and Komui seem to be good friend as Komui address him as Bak-Chan (Dear Bak). Due to Komui's sister complex, Bak doesn't let him (or anyone else) know about his secret stalker-ish crush on Lenalee, and this fact was used by Allen Walker to threaten him so he would open the door where Fo was fighting with an Level 3 Akuma. Plot Edo and Asian Branch Arc When Allen was defeated by Tyki Mikk and had his Innocence destroyed, Bak took the young exorcist inD.gray-man manga, Chapter 60 page 09, training him to regain his Innocence, until Thread, a Level 3 Akuma, attacked the Asia Branch. After Allen's molecular bonds were weakened by Thread, Bak refused to let him re-enter battle - not even when Allen threatened to inform Komui about his collection of Lenalee's pictures. Bak eventually opened the door, allowing Allen to enter upon the latter's insistence and determination. After seeing Fo is seriously injured, he went to her and trying to protect her. Noah 's Ark Arc Asian Branch chief is later seen as he explores newly captured Ark(much to dismay of the rest of the Asian Branch scientistsD.Gray-man manga, chapter 135 page 02) with his loyal servant Wong. During exploration Bak meets Reever Wenham and Johnny Gill Later that day Bak is summoned by Malcolm C. Leverier to attend the meeting involving cases of Cross Marian and Allen Walker D.Gray-man manga, chapter 136 page 05Being disgusted by Leverier’s accusations toward Allen and Renee Epstain approval of man’s point of view, he rises a complain but is quickly silenced by Komui Lee. D.Gray-man manga, chapter 136 page 09 Headquarters Invasion Arc All Branch chiefs stays within headquarters for a couple of days Bak is heaving a breakfast among them. To Bak’s disbelief the whole Black Order is full of gossips of Allen’s possible treacheryD.Gray-man manga, chapter 138 pages 02-03. Later that day he tries to convince Johnny and the rest of the science division to let him help with research of “the egg”. During the conversation Johnny is stabbed by Lulu Bell disguised as Oceanian Branch chefD.Gray-man manga, chapter 138 page 14. Within seconds all the entrances to the lab are sealed with swarms of akumas attacking.Bak along with Renee and Johnny managed to avoid capture and instantly start to work on the talisman to entrap the akumas – he contacts with Reever (who do too work on similar device) by Johnny’s headphonesD.Gray-man manga, chapter 139 pages 09. He barely bears the horrid massacre made by the skulls on wounded scientistsD.Gray-man manga, chapter 139 pages 11-12As Allen and Bookman enters the lab via the gate and the fight continues the talisman is complete with which the several akumas are entrappedD.Gray-man manga, chapter 141 page 11.Bak is seriously injured during the evolution of akuma into the Level 4, he is seen with the rest of survivors(with Wong wailing over his health) after meeting Komui he praises his science department bravery. Komivitan D Arc After decision to move headquarters he assists with the movingchapter 164 page 15 and makes a vaccine for Komuvitan D when it was needed. Third Exorcists Arc After learning about Third Exorcist Program and Renny Epstain's travel to main headquarters. Bak makes urgent call to Komui Lee, warning him to not to make hasty decision without him. After arriving at the meeting, Bak's furious at the North American Branch chief for participating in such dangerous and doomed to fail experimentD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 185, page 02. Later as Kanda arrives to the Asian Branch by the Zu Mei Chang's request, Bak hosts the Exorcist with some tea. Unfortunately the mood in the room is especially stern, which makes Bak feel uneasy. Scientist believes that the mood is spoiled by recent appearance of Third Exorcists who are somehow connected with Kanda's mysterious pastD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 186, page 07. Bak tries to apologise but is violently silenced down by Kanda himselfD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 185, page 09. Bak takes part in scientific meeting hosted by North American Branch at which Renny Epstain explains the background of the Third Exorcist Program - Alma Karma - both Zu Mei Chang and Bak are petrified by the sole idea of using fallen Second Exorcist as a core to the experiment and voice their disgust toward the ProjectD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 188, page 10. Eventually the meeting is interrupted by Noah Family who enslaves all the attendantsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 188, pages 26-27 and brings partly limbless Tokusa and unconscious Kanda. After Allen's flashy entrance a battle starts in which Alma Karma awakens. His hatred toward the order turns Third Exorcists into mindless monsters. Tokusa blinded with Alma's rage mistakes Bak for his deceased father - Edgar. During the struggle Bak summons his guardian Fo to take care of Tokusa, while Allen is asked to help Alma Karma. Not much after the incident a special meeting is held, as Link makes the rapport to the higher ups Bak is displeased by the turns of event. Trivia * For tells Allen that a person once was lost in the Asian Branch for a week and nearly starved. Bak is undoubtedly this person, as he jumps and quietly scoffs at the comment. * Bak is sometimes portrayed in a frog costumeD.gray-man anime episode 95chapter 135 page 05 * After the accident with Komuvitan D, Bak was the one who made a vaccine and cured everyonechapter 164 page 15. * Bak had long hair - just as Komui Lee - when he was youngerNoche - the artbookchapter 191 pages 27-33 *For refers to him as Baka-Bak (Idiot-Bak)D.gray-man anime, omake no.70 * Though chinese, Bak's last name - Chang - sounds the same as a Japanese honorific - '-chan' - used for name diminution. Because of this, Komui sometimes teases Bak by calling him either Bak-chan or Bak Chan-chan instead of ''Bak Chang''D.gray-man anime, episode 94. * For and Bak have a strong bond. She seems to like Bak. As hinted in one of the post credits, calling Bak as Stupid Bak (Baka-baku), saying that she likes him and eventually adding that she is only joking. References Navigation Category:Black Order Member Category:D.Gray-man: Reverse Category:Male Characters